Semiconductor dies are often coupled to other circuitry in an electronic system through a substrate. The substrate includes interconnection circuitry that routes power and data between other electrical components and the semiconductor die that is coupled to the substrate.
In pin connection structures, such as pin grid arrays, improved mechanical integrity and conductivity are desired. Voids in a joining matrix material can be detrimental in a number of ways, including reducing mechanical integrity and/or causing tilting of pins. It is desired to improve pin stability and to reduce voids in a matrix material joining pins to a substrate.